1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for estimating a one repetition maximum (1RM) of a user using a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional method of measuring a one repetition maximum (1RM) of a user, the user lifts a suitable amount of a weight until a maximum muscular strength of the user is exhausted. The 1RM of the user may be measured by using a look-up table. In addition, the 1RM of the user may be measured using a separate muscle mass measuring apparatus. The 1RM of the user may be measured with respect to 100% of a muscular strength of the user.
However, measuring the 1RM of the user using such a measuring conventional method may be difficult because the conventional measuring method may injure a user's body because the user may be requested to lift a weight repeatedly until the maximum muscular strength is exhausted. Accordingly, the user's body may be injured, resulting in a muscular pain or injury. In addition, the user may expend a considerable amount of time until the measurement is completed.